


Teacher's pet

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sexual Content, Swearing, Teacher Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “I, uh, I don’t know how she learned those words,” he replied honestly. “I always take care not to swear in front of her.”“Tormund said Daddy has a small pecker. And I just asked what it was!” Lyanna blurted. “And well, I saw that Walder’s was small when he ran away from the changing room and just said for him to put his small pecker away!”“I don’t have…” Jon started, giving Sansa a panicked look. She blinked owlishly as he bumbled on. “I mean, average I think but I know how to…”“That isn’t the point Mister Snow,” she interrupted with a raised hand. Her pretty cheeks had a light blush on them though. She cleared her throat.





	Teacher's pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



“What do you want?”

“Charming as always Snow!” Tormund replied, stepping through the door that Jon left open. Jon merely shook his head, opening the fridge to offer his friend a beer. However, Tormund shook his head and held his hand up. “I don’t drink on the job!”

“On the job?” Jon repeated with a frown before his eyes widened in understanding. “No. I don’t need you to babysit Lyanna. I’m not going out!”

“You never go out,” Tormund retorted, poking Jon’s chest. “You need to get back out there! It’s been three years since Val died and well, Lyanna is a great kid Jon, but you need time to yourself as well. There isn’t anything wrong with having a night off once in a while.”

“I’ve not been with anyone since Val,” Jon responded. Tormund shrugged.

“Well, get on out there and find someone,” he stated, standing behind Jon and shoving him through to the bedroom. “Or at least get a few drinks in you!”

“Hi uncle Tormund!” Lyanna beamed over her dolls house, her raven hair tied in braids that brushed her shoulders.

“Hello princess,” Tormund greeted, shoving Jon into his room and closing the door, hands holding the handle so he couldn’t get out. “I’m going to be babysitting you tonight!”

Lyanna’s eyes lit up and she jumped to her feet. But instantly her face fell when Jon shouted through that Tormund wasn’t staying. Her bottom lip trembled and the constant sniffing started.

“Alright!” Jon sighed and Tormund grinned. “Fine. But I’ll be back before ten!”

***

“Mister Snow?”

The red-head nursery teacher was walking towards them as he helped Lyanna zip up her jacket. His daughter ducked her head down as the woman approached but Jon was too busy trying to remain cool to notice the tell-tale sign that Lyanna might have been naughty.  He had always found her kind of hot with her red hair tied back in a neat ponytail and her rimmed glasses.

He might have had the odd thought of how she carried off the hot teacher kink and that he wouldn’t mind her putting him in line.

Shit, now he was thinking about it!

“Hi,” he greeted her, giving her his best smile.

“Can I have a word?” she asked, tilting her head towards the classroom behind her. Jon glanced at Lyanna, finally noticing the way she was keeping her head down, gaze focussed on the ground.

“Has she done something wrong?” he questioned. Lyanna sniffed and he sighed, knowing it was a sign of her guilt.

“It is best discussed in private Mister Snow,” she responded coolly.

He followed her back into the classroom. The other nursery worker, a pretty brunette smirked at her colleague as they came in before quickly disappearing into the staff room.

“Have a seat Mister Snow.”

“I’m sorry Sansa!” Lyanna cried suddenly, her bottom lip wobbling. “I didn’t know it was bad! Please don’t be mad!”

“I’m not mad at you sweetling,” the woman, Sansa, assured her. She had a pretty and sweet smile when she spoke to his daughter and he realised he had been staring too long when he saw her eyebrow raising and noticed how she was staring expectantly at him.

“Sorry?”

“I have concerns, Mister Snow,” Sansa repeated. She slid a notebook across the table and Jon noted how her handwriting was cute and loopy, just as he had thought it would be. He frowned at the words written down. Pecker, fud, twat.

“What…?”

“These were words I heard Lyanna using today,” Sansa explained. Her blue eyes fixed on him over her glasses.

_Fuck, why am I so turned on by that? Jesus, calm down before she has another reason to judge you!_

_I don’t mind her judging me so long as she punishes me for my wicked ways!_

_Fuck!_

“I, uh, I don’t know how she learned those words,” he replied honestly. “I always take care not to swear in front of her.”

“Tormund said Daddy has a small pecker. And I just asked what it was!” Lyanna blurted. “And well, I saw that Walder’s was small when he ran away from the changing room and just said for him to put his small pecker away!”

“I don’t have…” Jon started, giving Sansa a panicked look. She blinked owlishly as he bumbled on. “I mean, average I think but I know how to…”

“That isn’t the point Mister Snow,” she interrupted with a raised hand. Her pretty cheeks had a light blush on them though. She cleared her throat.

“So, it was a babysitter?” she asked.

“Tormund is, well, he doesn’t think sometimes but Lyanna loves him. I’ll have words with him,” Jon assured her. He turned to Lyanna then. “And I promise I will have words with her about swearing too.”

“Thank you, Mister Snow,” Sansa replied, a warm smile now lifting the corners of her mouth.

“Jon,” he said without thinking. “You can call me Jon.”

“Only if I have to speak with you again,” she quipped.

***

Three weeks later, when Tormund had insisted once more that he went out for a couple of drinks, he spotted Sansa at the bar, stirring her straw through her drink rather forlornly.

“Hello,” he commented as he approached her. She blinked in surprise, her lips curling into a soft smile.

“Hello again Mister Snow,” she greeted.

“Jon,” he corrected. “You said you would call me Jon if you had to speak to me again.”

Her eyes crinkled as she smiled at him again, her hand rising to rest her cheek in her palm. “You certainly wouldn’t be the worst company I’ve had tonight.”

“Bad date?” he asked sympathetically. Sansa merely raised her eyebrows in affirmation, making a little annoyed sound as she sucked on her straw again.

“Arrogant and I got the vibe that he was a bit of a womaniser,” she replied. He grunted in sympathy and signaled the barman for a drink.

“I had an awful date a couple of years ago,” he said. “It was the first time I had dated since Val, Lyanna’s mum passed. I haven’t dated since.”

“That bad?” Sansa responded with a disbelieving laugh. Jon chuckled, shaking his head.

“No. Well, yeah it was a really bad date,” he answered with a shrug. “But, I knew if I was going to be serious about having a relationship again, it had to be for Lyanna as well. I was never good with women really so dating for myself and Lyanna was rather daunting.”

“You’re a great father,” Sansa commented before fixing him with that stern look which always made him shuffle with nervous arousal. “Even if I would question your babysitter choices.”

He placed a hand over his heart and let his jaw drop dramatically, making Sansa snort with amusement. Her eyes twinkled like a sea glittering in sunlight. Jon felt his playfulness slip away as he was struck, not for the first time, by how gorgeous she was.

After a few more drinks, his staring became less subtle and her cheeks began to colour under his scrutiny. She ducked her face down, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. "Is, um..." She looked at him through her lashes. "Is Lyanna at home?"

"Yeah," he murmured thickly, his eyes drawn to her full lips. He cleared his throat, tearing his gaze back to her eyes. Those gorgeous, big blue eyes. "Tormund is there."

"My place then," she commented, tossing the remains of her drink back before reaching for his hand. Jon barely had time to process what was happening as they bundled into a taxi and Sansa gave her address.

And then her mouth was on his, pressing him back against the door to her house, her hands clutching at his neck and in his hair. The feeling of her fingers along his scalp made him groan pathetically. Sansa smirked, pulling back from him and moving to unlock the door.

This time it is her back against the door as he moved to push her against it in his rush to get his mouth on hers. Her leg lifted up to wrap around his waist, hips rolling lazily against him and making him groan with need. He pressed quick, open mouthed kisses against her neck, basking in her sweet sighs.

"Bedroom," she muttered eventually, gently pushing him away and pulling him down the corridor.

He barely had a chance to take in her room before she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. He grinned up at her, her smeared lipstick and hair loose from its slick ponytail, her cardigan sleeves pushed halfway down her arms. Even in disarray, she was breathtaking.

She smirked at him as she popped the button of his jeans and let her hand slide down beneath the waistband of his boxers to grasp him. "Guess you don't have a small pecker after all!"

"I tried to tell you," he groaned back, trying to compose himself as she stroked him.

"Can you use it?" she teased, pressing kisses against his neck. Jon growled, pushing himself to sit up.

"Why don't we find out?"

He shoved the sleeves of her dress down, freeing her breasts. Wasting no time, he pressed kisses to them, his tongue lapping her nipple into hardness before kissing a path to her other breast. Sansa moaned, head tipping back in pleasure as he sucked at her tits.

"Enough," she gasped, tugging him up for another kiss as her other hand reached between them, tugging her underwear down. Breaking the kiss, she shifted back to tug his jeans and boxers down. She paused, stretching over him to open her drawer and take a condom out.

Jon moaned as she rolled it down his length and positioned herself above him before slowly descending down.

His hands reached up to grasp her hips, rocking his own beneath her as she set a rhythm. Sansa moaned as his hand reached up to grasp her breast, his thumb grazing just underneath her nipple, making her whimper with need. Jon's nails were probably digging too hard into her hips as he fought to control his desire from spilling too soon.

"I want to go down on you after this," he groaned out, opening his eyes to see her reaction. She gasped, her eyes widening, black with desire.

"You...you do?" she moaned, pushing down harder, her breath catching in her throat. Jon nodded, his hand moving from her hip to press against her clit. She shivered, back arching as she continued to fuck him harder, faster. 

"And I love that you're riding me!" he grunted. He grinned up at her. "Fulfills my hot teacher fantasy!"

"Mmm," Sansa responded, lips quirking in a sexy smile. "Have you been a bad boy Mister Snow?"

"Fuck yes!" he cried, feeling himself approaching his end from her words alone.

"You can, urgh, eat me out, hmmm, after," she gasped. She leaned forward to nip at his lips. "Because you have a dirty mouth that was made for it."

"Oh god!" he groaned, gripping her desperately, pressing against her clit harder to make her shiver and keen before she tensed with a soft cry of his name.

Jon panted, blinking up at the ceiling in dazed pleasure as Sansa flopped to his side. Her dress was all crinkled and his shirt was probably in no better state. But it was rather hot how desperate they had been. He rolled to his side, smiling as she turned her head towards him.

"So, when are you ready for round two?" he asked.

***

Lyanna loved to dress up prettily.

And Sansa was always good at picking out pretty dresses and doing her hair nice. She had always liked Sansa, she was her favourite nursery teachers. So she had approved when her dad had said that Sansa was going to be moving in with him. And a year later, when he said that he was going to marry her.

"So," Lyanna said to Sansa, brow furrowed. "You don't care that Daddy has a small pecker?"

Sansa sniggered before she could stop herself as Jon sighed in annoyance.

"Your dad's pecker is just fine."


End file.
